Angel Dreams
by 1mpala
Summary: Story follows plot line of supernatural, although varies, in the way that Sam and Dean are hunters and Castiel decides to become a hunter with them. Sam doesn't approve of the way Dean is starting to let himself fall for the angel. First fanfic, writing plot as I go.
1. Chapter 1

He tilted the angel's chin up, eyes roaming over the chiseled and angelic features, studying them with serious green eyes, feeling a small tremble in the other. His calloused hands gently slid to cup Castiel's cheeks, cradling his face as the thumb of his left hand massaging calming little circles into the smooth unblemished skin of the angel, his eyes flickering down to the angel's lips.

"Cas..."

He murmured, voice low and wanting as he bowed his head, the skin along his nose skimming the others as he pressed their lips together, the angel's lips soft and pliant against his as he tried to coax him into the gentle kiss, hearing a small hitch in the breathing of Castiel that made his blood rush as he pulled the angel close, arms wrapping around his waist and resting on the small of his back. His fingers were splayed underneath the hem of the fabric, ghosting across the back dimples he knew resided there, having been the victim of their endless taunting every time he caught sight of them.

He could feel Castiel's soft hands scrambling for purchase as he slid his tongue along the angel's lower lip, allowing it to slide into the other's mouth as he brushed it along the angel's tongue, letting out a low moan as electricity shot through his body, a tingling sensation bursting out from his stomach as Castiel's hands slid through his hair, pulling gently as the angel nipped at his bottom lip, giving a teasing pull that made Dean shudder.

Dean let out a possessive growl, a low rumbling deep in his throat as he kissed along the defined rise of Cas' jaw line, nipping and kissing at the tender skin as red marks blossomed across the expanse of pale skin, teeth grazing the side of his neck as warm breath fanned over it, earning a small keening noise from the other. He felt Castiel's hands slid down, frantically balling themselves into the fabric of his shirt as he ripped away the thin layer hiding Dean's body before his hands roamed across his muscles, tracing the chiseled muscles that shuddered and flexed under his restless touch.

Dean jolted upright, his skin covered in a light sheen of sweat, body tangled in the sheets as he tried to control his breathing. He ran one hand through his light brown hair, eyes darting around wildly, furrowing his brow as he saw Sam's empty bed. He yawned, stretching his arms above his head as he heard the satisfying sound of his back cracking, sliding his legs to the side of the bed and stepping off. He was clad in only loose black boxers and he softly hummed the lyrics to an ACDC song under his breath as he pulled on a white tshirt, shuffling to the fridge and pulling out a beer.

This was the fourth time this week he'd had the same dream and he was mildly humiliated to say the least that he was thinking about Cas this way, and the fact that every time he saw Cas, the dream was pushing at the back of his mind, wanting to explode into reality and Dean did his best to control himself. He looked down at his morning wood with a groan, searching the fridge for for and finding none, although he did find a note from Sam saying he'd gone to get break fast.

He finished his beer, lazily dropping it on the counter as he stripped down, turning the shower to hot and waiting a few minutes before languidly stepping in, letting out an undignified screech as cold water poured over him, flailing and wind milling his arms as he fell into the shower curtain, toppling out of the shower and onto the ground, groaning as he held his nose.

_Fuck, it was going to be a long day._


	2. Chapter 2

Dean tapped his fingers on the worn material of the steering wheel, in the driver's seat of the impala, humming the beat to Ramble on by Led Zeppelin, one of his all time favorite songs. He drummed his fingers in time to the beat, belting out the lyrics in a low husky voice, green eyes closed as he ignored the creak of the passenger door opening and heard the larger male squeeze into the car, dropping into the seat his claimed seat. Sam looked at Dean expectantly, a bundle of papers in his hands along with his laptop, clutched close to him subconsciously. He reached out, long fingers twisting the dial of the volume and turning it down, causing Dean's eyes to slam open and he sat up abruptly, hands freezing in their tapping.

"What do you think you're doing?" He cocked an eyebrow, slapping Sam's hand away from the radio controls, looking offended that he even dare go near them, muttering under his breath. "Right, I was doing some research and..." Sam took a deep breath as he started to spew out facts and Dean immediately flicked the radio back on with a crooked grin, belting out the lyrics over Sam. "Dean!" Sam snapped, turning it off and giving him a withering look, like a parent scolding their child. "Could you at least pretend to be interested?" He said, sounding frustrated as he shook shaggy hair out of his eyes, hands clutching the papers and looking hurt. Dean sighed, rolling his eyes at the puppy dog look his brother gave him, straightening up and placing his hands on his lap and giving him a fake over enthusiastic smile.

"Hit me, Sammy."

Sam ruffled the papers, one of them fluttering to his feet, looking them over quickly with studious hazel eyes and cleared his throat, looking down studiously. "Right, so there were three deaths, each a week apart at Glenville High school, each at approximately the same time." He held up a three pieces of papers with slightly crumpled pictures and information in tiny print. Dean nodded absentmindedly, rubbing the back of his neck, head tilted to the side exposing the unblemished skin. "I could really go for a burger right now." Sam slumped back into the seat with another groan, covering his face as Dean started the car, revving the engine with a chuckle.

Dean hans clutched the rim of the ceramic sink in the bathroom of the cheap motel room, cigarette burns marking the crumbling sickly yellow wall paper, the dim lighting coating the room in a dark hue, giving it an eerie look. He leaned forwards into the dirty mirror, smudges of dirty and hand prints covering it, a crack running through the middle, dissecting Dean's face in half on the glass. He lifted a hand up, gently pressing it to a bruise appearing on the left side of his jaw, the skin tender and raised, an angry red around the outsides. Colors burst like an explosion from a purple center, turning a deep red then pink and he winced, letting out a small hiss of pain as he jerked his hand back, sighing. He spotted the dried blood crusting the outside corner of his lips as his tongue darted out, sliding over the blood and a metallic taste filled his mouth as he absentmindedly gnawed on his bottom lip. He tilted his head to the side, furrowing his brow as he examined the gash on the side of his head near his hairline, starting at his temple and to below his ear, blood still trickling slowly from it and down his cheek. He turned, opening a bag that contained his tooth brush and tooth paste, pulling out a small needle and black thread, cursing under his breath as he pricked his finger, trying to push to thread through it, dropping the needle. He crouched over, wincing slightly as a rush of dizziness hit him and his hands slid around, grabbing the needle and straightening up, clutching the sink with one hand to steady himself. He looked at his hand, the needle sticking out of his palm and he gingerly pulled it out, examining the pin prick of blood before he managed to slide the thread through, elbows propping himself up on the sink as he leaned forwards, pushing the needle through his skin and crudely stitching the gash up on the side of his head, splashing water over his face to get rid of the dirt smudged across the unblemished skin.

The motel room consisted of two single beds and an old box tv on a series of small shelves in front of the beds, a bed side table in between and a lamp that flickered occasionally as the cheap light bulbs gave out, and a mini fridge that probably had not functioned properly in many years. Sam had a beer in hand, sipping at the liquid as he crossed one leg over the other, watching a static filed version of what could have been the news, glancing up worriedly as Dean padded out of the bathroom, shuffling to slump down onto the other bed, leaning back against the head board as he propped his feet up, kicking his shoes off and wiggling his feet. "

Pass me a beer?" He asked, head tilted as he looked around the room, noting the suspicious white stains covering the carpet on the ground, nose wrinkling in disgust, glancing up at taking the beer offered to him by Sam. "You okay, Dean?" Sam asked, voice soft as he frowned at his brother, hazel eyes searching his face for some sort of emotion and Dean raised an eyebrow. "Nothing I can't handle, Sammy." He shrugged, opening the beer, muscles in his arms bunching under the thin fabric of the green shirt he wore, taking a long slug of the liquid wit ha satisfied sigh. "No, Dean. I mean, are you okay?" Sam pressed insistently and Dean frowned at him.

"Don't ask stupid questions."

Sam let out a startled noise as he looked up from where he sat at a table, laptop open in front of him and rubbed his bleary eyes, focusing on the slender form of the angel now residing in the center of the room, familiar trench coat draped around his form, icy blue eyes examining the room intently. Dean dropped the gun he had been cleaning on the bed, glancing up at Castiel and looking away quickly, a pink blush rising to his cheeks and he averted his eyes, trying to hide it and went back to cleaning the gun more intently now.

"Castiel." Sam greeted, a ghost of a smile crossing his lips as he stood up, frowned then sat back down.

Dean looked back up, eyes sliding over the body of the angel shamelessly, a hungry look in his bright green eyes as the slid over Castiel, his breathing hitching as he licked his lips, looking up and was surprised to see blue eyes focused on him, feeling a twist in his stomach.

_The hands caressed his face, gently running through Dean's hair and pulling softly as they tilted his face up, their lips meeting in a hungry kiss, both wanting and lustful as they kissed. Dean nipped at Castiel's bottom lip, pulling at it roughly and earning a low growl from the other male as he gently pushed Dean up against the motel wall and he felt the crumbling strands of wall paper dig into his back, gasping as Castiel kissed down his neck, nipping at the skin and sucking on the marks he made. _

_Dean tilted his head back, letting out a small whimper as Castiel's hands slid under his thighs, hooking under them as he lifted Dean up, pressing against him and coaxing Dean to wrap his legs around his waist, the taller male trembling under his touch as he pulled at his shirt. "Good boy, Dean." The angel cooed, voice sounding almost amused as Dean gasped, leaning back against the wall to expose his naked torso for the angel, flushing as the blue eyes roamed over his body, head tilting down to swirl his tongue around one of his nipple's, earning a low moan from Dean as Castiel sucked lightly._

"Dean? Dean...?" Sam snapped his fingers in front of Dean's face and he jerked back, dropping the gun onto the carpet with a startled expression on his face, looking like a deer in head lights as Castiel gave him a thoughtful look and Dean looked away, bending down to pick the gun up. "Sorry." he muttered, face heated, feeling his jeans tight around his crotch.


End file.
